Thug
was adopted from Salvation, Then adopted from Piggyxl, Now owned by Frenchtoastbites Appearance Thug is quite a brute of a MudWing, even for being only 14 years old. He is large and muscular, with bigger wings than normal. While dense, you would not describe him as fat. He seems to have more of a athletes body, complete with rippling muscles, thick scales and a broad chest. He looks intimidating, normally a slight frown is plastered on his large face, underneath his narrowed eye. Certainly not someone you would want to cross. Thug has a very dark coloring- his entire lower half is a deep, dark brown and his upper scales are just slightly lighter. On the very top of his back and horns is a much lighter brown, like dried mud. His wings are slightly darker than his spikes, and he has very pale scales scattered about his body. He is handsome, in a brooding sort of way. Thug wears a brown pouch- as dark as his underbelly- strapped around his neck with a chain. He usually holds himself high, unmoving and emotionless. His eyes are always narrowed- calculating. And his wings always hang leisurely to the side. He can somehow look relaxed and extremely alert at the same time. Personality Thug is... Confusing. A dragon of few words, he is. Thug does not talk much, Only if absolutely needed. He is not annoyed easily, and has a suprising amount of patience. But that is only for dragonets. If a grown dragonet is acting like a one year old, Thug gets annoyed. Very annoyed. He has no tolerance for dragons like that, and has a strong distaste for any dragon older than him. He instantly dislikes them, but can change his opinion depending on how they act. With that being said, Thug also believes it is his responsibility to save dragonets who have been mistreated. He puts a lot of pressure on himself, but in no way does he show it. Proud, and does not directly ask for help. He will accept it, though, but only from those he likes. Thug is the type of dragon to always say what he means. He does not sugarcoat anything, even to very young dragonets. He hates lies and will act very cold to anyone who would lie to his face. Although gruff, Thug has quite a kind heart, and would not hurt anyone who can not defend themselves. He is a good leader and a wonderful influence to the Seaside Gang. History Thug used to have a happy life in a nice home. His parents, General and Amber, were loving and happy and they treated Thug well. One day, General was killed by a gang ambush when walking home from work. When this news reached Amber, she was devastated. She went into a depressed state and stopped giving Thug the care he needed. Thug was only three at the time, and he was close to death. A SandWing by the name of Scythe took him in and nurtured him back to health. Thug lived with Scythe for four years, until she died of a mysterious illness. Seven year old Thug took to the streets this time, and had to fend for himself. Living on the streets, Thug had to beg, steal and fight to survive. He was eleven when he watched three SkyWings beat a hybrid dragonet to death. It was a hate crime against hybrids, and it made Thug furious. He wanted to do something to help fight against the injustice he had witnessed. A couple of days later Thug ran into a tribrid dragonet, only slightly younger than himself. She was obviously mistreated, from the way she stood to all the scars visible on her scales. Thug helped her get to safety and food, and asked her what had happened. Her name was Hydra and she had been adopted by an abusive NightWing couple who only adopted her for an experiment they were doing with cross breed dragons. Enraged, Thug invited Hydra to stay with him, and this marked the start of the Seaside Gang. Throughout three years they would accumulate more dragonets in need of a family, and Thug vowed to be there for all of them. Relationships General(Father)- General was a good Father. Caring and hardworking. He loved Thug and Amber and did a lot for them. Thug does not remember much about his father now, since he was so young when he died, but Thug wishes they had more time together. Amber(Mother)- Thug tries not to blame her for mistreating him, since she was overcome with grief, but even so, Thug thinks about his mother with dissapointment, since she would have just sat there and let him die if it weren’t for Scythe. Scythe(Adopted Parent)- Thug still misses Scythe to this day, and wishes he knew of what illness killed her. Scythe was very kind to Thug, and Thug loves her more than he could ever love his biological mother. Hydra(Second in the Gang)- The first Member he ever recruited, and his unofficial second in command. Hydra is helpful and dependable, and Thug feels like she could be his sister. It’s nite relaxing with her around, since she has a good sense of order and organization, and Thug appreciates her dedication. Although when he looks at her, he is sometimes reminded of that young dragonet he watched killed right in front of him, and she reminds him why he must protect the gang. Trench(Member)- Thug is glad he recruited this charismatic dragonet. She is lighthearted and funny, a good friend and keeps the group’s spirits up. He appreciates her being around, but wishes she wouldn’t go off by herself all the time. Who would be there to protect her from all the hybrid haters? Sizzle(Member)- While Thug thinks Sizzle can be funny sometimes, and is glad he recruited Sizzle, sometimes he just wants to slap him. Sizzle can be too eccentric and crazy, and will randomly set things on fire. Thug tries to stop himself from snapping at Sizzle, but sometimes he can’t take much more of him. Frost(Member)- When Thug first found Frost, he was half dead. Thug took him in and helped him, knowing instantly his wounds were a result of a hybrid hate crime. For that reason alone he let Frost stay, but sometimes Thug worries that Frost will hurt one of the group, because sometimes Frost gets a bit dark. Dusk(Member)- From the moment he met Dusk, Thug knew she would not survive on her own. While not much of an asset to the group, she is like a younger sister they will all protect with their lives. Thug is reminded about the young hybrid he saw killed in front of him by Dusk more so than Hydra. Infestation(Member)- Thug likes Infestation, but just wishes he would speak his mind more. He is a bit of a pushover and is too easy going, but when he actually beings his ideas to the table, they are genius. Thug wishes Infestation knew that. Shock(Member)- Shock is... Weird. Certainly the oddball of the group. Thug appreciates his enthusiasm, but gets confused by this odd hybrid a lot. All in all, Thug does not regret recruiting Shock, but needs a break from him every so often. Quotes -You want to live? Well you have to survive first.” -“I don’t care what you think of me. I know who I am and that is all that matters.” -“Every one of you are my family. I will protect you all with my life, but that means I won’t always be there.” -“Sometimes to protect someone, you have to hurt them first.” Gallery E5D75821-EDFC-4739-AB55-0F5565F8E210.jpeg|Thug by Sunset Thughalfbody.jpg|By ModernTsunami ThugforSal.jpg|By ModernTsunami Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Content (Anazari) Category:LGBT+